Imperfect In Their Own Rights
by FlawedYetFearless
Summary: They all seem so perfect, elite, don't they? But here at Frobisher Academy, nothing is as it seems. This year people will rise and people will fall. One thing is for sure. I'll be reporting and tracking all of it. Kind of based off Gossip Girl but you don't need to have seen it or read it for this story to make sense.


**So welcome to another story. I am not the smartest person for starting a new multi-chaptered fic even though I have one that I will be updating! Promise.**

**This story is only like Gossip Girl in the way that they have somebody reporting on their every move. There is a little bit of character resemblance between some but you may find that this chapter someone will say something that Blair said and next chapter someone else will say something that Blair said. There are no set people that correspond to others.**

**That being said, please read, review, favourite and follow!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or Gossip Girl.**

_A new school year. Isn't it exciting? It may not be for you as much as it is for me. Be warned, you come in the doors of Frobisher Academy and I'll be posting all the deets on what, and who, you did this summer. That is, if you're worthy of it._

_- Frobisher Elite_

Amber Millington smiled as she finishing reading Frobisher Elite's post. She would be something to remember this year. People hadn't know who she was this time last year, but with the help of Joy Mercer, school president and Queen Bee of Frobisher Academy, she was now ready to walk in with her head held high. People may not have known her last year and those who did may have ridiculed her but that was all about to change.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror, fluffed up her straight blonde hair, put on a final coat of lip gloss, smoothed a crease out of her skirt, put on her school blazer, took a deep breath, grabbed her pink Prada bag and left the room, finally ready for her first day of school.

As Joy walked through the doors of Frobisher Academy, phones buzzed and bleeped. She smirked as heads turned. All except one. She walked up to the unturned head and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey there Helmet Head!" Joy smirked as he turned round.

"Joyless, you've grown over the summer, you can actually reach my shoulder without going up on your tiptoes" Jerome remarked as he tapped Joy's nose.

"What and ever." Joy rolled her eyes as they started to walk down to their classroom discussing everything and anything.

"So, you seem happy today, what's happening?" Jerome asked, intrigued.

"Oh, just a project that I spent most of my summer working on. I am _very _pleased with my results." Joy smiled.

Jerome rolled his eyes as Alfie, Patricia and Eddie walked up.

"A-Dog!" Jerome laughed as he and Alfie did their special handshake.

"J-Man!" Alfie grinned.

"Patricia and Joy rolled their eyes as Eddie dumped his bag next to where Patricia had put hers.

"Oh look... there's my project!" Joy smiled as she waved over Amber.

"Who's that?!" Eddie wolf-whistled but he was cut short by Patricia elbowing him in the ribs. "Calm down Yacker!" He smirked but then decided to stop because Patricia was giving his a death glare.

"Anyway" Joy smiled as Amber walked over. "Everyone, meet the new and improved Amber Millington!" She stood up and dragged Amber over to a girl sitting in the seat next to Joy.

"Willow, move back a seat. But first, this is Amber. I want her on the cheer squad. As captain. You'll make that happen won't you Willow?" Joy said it as if it wasn't even a question.

Willow understood that you don't cross Joy. "Yeah, it won't be a problem" She smiled.

Joy nodded and indicated that she should sit behind Amber's seat. She stood up and took her bag behind. Joy then nodded towards Amber and then towards the seat next to her. Amber obediently went and sat down.

"Where's Fabes and Nina?" Joy asked, worried about her best friend and the girl that he was dating. Even though Nina and Joy weren't totally the best of friends she had gotten over Fabian last year. They were mates not dates.

Jerome turned around in his seat. "So, Amber then?" He whispered to Joy.

"Sorry, I have a date planned for her. With Mick." Joy snapped at him. All of a sudden their phones buzzed.

_So, Amber Millington has definitely changed. For the better, might I add. Let's just hope that what you see is what you get in this case. Because we definitely wouldn't want the ghost of mistakes past to come creeping up on her now. I mean, you know what they say. Slow to climb and quick to fall. And what is this about Fabian and Nina? Late for school? This doesn't seem like them. Anyone to guess where they are? _

_Oh, and for the record the people I've commented on this year are: Joy Mercer, Amber Millington, Nina Martin, Mara Jaffray, Eddie Miller, Fabian Rutter, Patricia Williamson, Alfie Lewis, Jerome Clark, Mick Campbell and Willow Jenks. If you're not on that list or a cheerleader or on a sports team then welcome, ladies and gentleman, to the worst year of your life. I'm sure you'll never forget it._

_- Frobisher Elite_

"Way to go Ambs!" Alfie grinned at her from his seat. "You made it onto FE on the first day of the school year."

"Quite an achievement." Patricia nodded.

"That's about as much as you'll get from her" Joy laughed.

"Celebratory drinks at my place tonight. It'll be a blast." Jerome said.

"You can never be sure whether he means that as a good thing or a bad thing." Eddie pointed out, the others nodding in agreement.

"I'll get the word out to a select few. It'll be our welcome back party. Just for the Elite. That includes you now Amber." Jerome smirked.

"Please. Stop talking Clark. I do not feel that it is necessary for you to talk through my welcome back speech!" Mr Sweet cried as he slammed down a textbook on Jerome's desk.

Joy snickered under her breath but Mr Sweet didn't hear because he was too busy shooting death stares at Jerome.

As Joy, Jerome, Patricia, Eddie, Alfie, Amber, Mick, Willow and Mara walked up to the centre table they saw Nina and Fabian sitting there waiting for them.

"Look who finally made an appearance! Now what possible reason do you two have for being late?" Jerome said suggestively.

Nina whacked him on the arm.

"Eh, should have known Stutter Rutter wouldn't have gone that far." Jerome shrugged as he sat down.

The rest of them rolled their eyes at Jerome's antics and sat down.

As Amber and Willow sat down, Joy said to them, "Come on, put down your lunch and go over to the cheerleader's table you two. Amber, you _must_ establish yourself as someone that is prepared to take over the head cheerleader's role!"

"But how do you know that I'm going to be head cheerleader?" Amber asked. "Paula is over there and she isn't about to give up her spirit stick."

"Soon enough it won't be hers to give up. After all, a crown is always more trustworthy than a spirit stick." Joy replied in a mysterious way that everyone but Amber seemed to understand.

"Now go! Flit, mingle." Joy commanded, taking out her phone.

"Okay?" Amber said, knowing that it was best to do as Joy said.

"What do I say?" Amber asked Willow as they walked up to the table.

"I don't know, um maybe how you're going to try out. That would be a good starter. Seeing as you're on Frobisher Elite that'll count for something." Willow advised.

_Inhale, exhale. _Amber thought as she approached the cheerleaders.

Paula Weavers looked up as Amber walked over with an unreadable expression on her face. The other cheerleaders however, beamed at Amber and all greeted her warmly.

"Hi, I'm Amber and I'll be trying out for the squad this year." Amber said to the cheerleaders, though mainly Paula.

"Sorry, we don't have time hold tryouts for jumped up social wanna-bees." Paula said cruelly as she inspected her nails.

"Well, seeing as I was addressed by name by Frobisher Elite and you are known as not even the head cheerleader but just a cheerleader on that website, I think that it would be in your best interest to _make_ time." Amber replied coolly with a flip of her hair, and then she turned her heel and walked away, Willow following in her wake.

She went and sat back down at the Elite's table.

"So, how did it go?" Mara asked her expectedly.

"I think I left an impression but I'm not sure if I'll even get on the squad let alone head cheerleader seeing as how much Paula now hates me!" Amber exclaimed.

"Well Paula won't be head cheerleader for much longer, will she?" Joy asked.

Amber didn't even have time to ask her what she meant by that because her phone beeped. Along with everyone else's in the cafeteria.

_Well, look what I just got sent it. We all wondered how Paula Weavers managed to stay on top of the pyramid seeing as nobody thought her grades were that good. Well, here we have it. She was exchanging sex for grades. With Mr Winkler. Wonder what mummy and daddy will have to say about that. I mean, bitches don't just happen. They're made. From parents even more wicked than their offspring. I have a feeling that we won't be seeing Paula around here for a long time._

_- Frobisher Elite_

Soon enough, whispers were flying around the cafeteria and all eyes were on Paula, wondering what she would do next.

"I wouldn't, I didn't, why would I?" She spluttered.

"_Would Paula Weavers please report to Mr Sweet's office please? Your parents are here to see you." _Mr Sweet's voice drifted over the intercom.

Paula looked around desperately. _Was this what Joy was talking about? She wouldn't, would she? _Amber thought. Joy was mean but was she ready to destroy someone?

"Bye then." Joy said. This was the final word. After Joy said this, everybody looked away.

"Girls?" Paula squeaked. "I'm your cheer captain. You'd really side with Joy against _me?!_ Talia?! Elle?! Marie. You've always hated Joy." Paula said desperately.

Joy looked at Marie harshly. "Sorry Paula. You must have me confused with somebody else. Somebody with a death wish." Marie smiled flakily.

"That's what I thought. Go. Nobody wants you spreading lies. I mean, you're already spreading your legs." Patricia said, jumping to the defence for her best friend.

This inspired a chuckle all across the cafeteria. An awkward one, but a chuckle nonetheless.

Paula quietly slinked out of the cafeteria with her tail between her legs. Metaphorically, of course.

The bell rang.

"Okay, I have PE now so I need to go change." Joy said.

"So do I" Amber said, standing up.

"I'll see you down there. You seem to have some people that want to talk to you." Joy indicated behind Amber as she walked off.

Amber turned round to see the cheerleaders standing there.

"Hey there" Amber smiled easily at them.

"Hi Amber. Seeing as Paula was so obviously not head cheerleader material and she was the one that said you couldn't try out, we all want you to. Whenever it suits you. Oh and me and Talia have PE now too so can we walk down with you?" Elle said to Amber.

"I'll have to move a few things around but I'm sure I can slot you in. And yeah, you can walk down with me. But this _is_ a £50 manicure and I just had it done so one of you will have to carry my bag." Amber smiled.

"Yeah, totally!" Talia piped up.

Amber set off with the two cheerleaders following after her like little puppies.

"Hey, Millington. My place, 10pm tonight for our welcome back soiree." Jerome called after her as she left.

"You're going to Jerome's place? That's so cool Amber!" Elle gushed.

"Yeah, it is pretty cool isn't it?" Amber smiled.

_I have a feeling that this year is going to be a good one._ She thought to herself.

**Okay so I know that this chapter was mainly focused on Amber and Joy but I really wanted to show how Amber's popularity was jumping up with everyone and how Joy helped her achieve that.**

**So please review, favourite, follow and all that jazz!**


End file.
